Peeps and Kisses
by LolitaRobin
Summary: Dick is blackmailing Tim into confessing his love for Jason. Telling the  possibly psychotic  love of your life that you love him while in the Solitary Confinement room shouldn't be too hard, right...? Jay/Tim inspired by the Batfam Twitter roleplay


Hey all~ My first Jason/Tim here, inspired by the Batfam Twitter RP (and for my lovely Nanners, but I don't know if she has a fan fiction account. Her tumblr is bananachoo (dot) tumblr (dot) com so look her up).

I do not own any of the Robins, or Batman, or DC Comics, regardless of how much I wish I did.

Enjoy!

Tim became increasingly aware of how loud his footsteps were as he walked through the silent prison, a box of pink Peeps clutched in his hand. He tried to calm his nerves as he treaded through the pitch dark hall, toward Solitary Confinement. Jason had yet again gotten into trouble and was banned from the dining room. What Jason had managed to do to be banned from a room where he was already restricted from meal trays, Tim didn't want to know. The only reason Tim was allowed to see him at right now was because he wasn't Tim, but because he was Red Robin. Or at least, he was dressed like him.

Tim didn't feel like Red Robin at all though. His nerves were getting the best of him. He had half a mind to turn around and go back to Wayne Manor, hide in his room, and hope to God Dick didn't decide to be a dick. _No. I can't go back. I have to do this. _

Dick fucking Grayson. Stupid fucking Nightwing. Stupid older brother. Stupid… dick! Dick had convinced Tim to tell Jason how he felt, that Tim was in love with his adopted brother!

Well, convinced is a strong word. More like blackmailed. Dick had threatened to tell Jason himself if Tim didn't do it, and he that he would be sure to make it seem as mushy and embarrassing as possible. So much for caring, understanding Big Brother.

Son of a mother fucker.

"Is that my Timmybird's feet I hear~?" came a muffled voice from behind a steel door flanked by two large men with larger guns.

"Leave us," said Tim in a low voice, making sure that the Peeps were hidden under his cape. "I'll call for you when I'm done."

"Just knock four times when you need out," said the larger of the two in a low whisper, as if they were afraid Jason would hear, before unlocking the door. Tim passed between them easily and into the room, ignoring the sound of the door shutting and locking behind him. He removed his hood and mask, mouth falling open as he laid eyes on Jason.

"Jay," he said, moving over to the taller man, his hand quickly flying up and resting gently on Jason's battered face. "W-what happened?"

"I'm sure you know," said Jason, a small grin appearing.

"Let me guess," said Tim, sighing. "He took the last pudding? Or was it Jell-o?"

"Fruitcup! The frozen kind!" said Jason. "The good kind!"

He cackled.

"Those meds fuck you up big time, Jason," said Tim, sighing again and unconsciously running a thumb over the bruised cheek. "Smiling is hardly a common thing for you, let alone laughing. Insane creepy laugh or not."

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you, Timmy," murmured Jason, placing his hand over Tim's smaller one.

Tim's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and he quickly tried to withdraw his hand, blushing furiously. Jason lifted his hand slightly, only to twist it so his fingers were laced between Tim's. The younger male stared at their intertwined fingers in surprise, his heart racing.

What did this mean?

Tim's large blue eyes traveled from their hands to Jason's face, eying the smirk that rested there.

"I—uh," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "I got these for you."

He held out the box of Peeps with his free hand. Jason let out a little squeal (_what on earth do these meds DO?_) and grabbed the Peeps, sliding down the the ground. He looked at the Peeps in his hand and set them aside, grabbing Tim's hand and pulling the former Boy Wonder into his lap and hugging him.

"Thank you, Timmy," he said, his voice muffled by the Red Robin cape. "It's nice to know that someone still cares about me."

"I've never not cared about you, Jay," said Tim, threading his fingers through Jason's hair. Then he remembered there was something Dick was blackmailing him into and he took a deep shakey breath, closing his eyes tight. _It's now or never, Timothy._ "Jay… Jason, there's something I have to tell you."

Jason looked at him, a pink Peep poking out of his mouth. "Yeah Timmy?"

He swallowed the Peep and focused more on the boy in his arms.

"I… okay, this is hard," began Tim, feeling his chest fluttering with bats. He reached out and grabbed the front of Jason's shirt desperately. "Fuck, Jay, I… I know this is wrong and you're going to hate me for it and I'm sorry but I can't help it and I'm sure Damian is going to forever harass me and Bruce will be so ashamed and Steph will kill me and Cass won't speak to me, and even though Dick is all for it, I know I'll lose you Jason! I'll lose you because _IthinkIloveyou_!"

Jason just stared at him, confusion written all over his face. "Uh, yeah, Timmy. Brothers love each other. It's okay, princess. Why would anyone hate you for loving your adopted brother?"

Tim stared at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"Are you… kidding me?" he croaked. "Jason Peter Todd, you are the biggest fucking IDIOT I have ever met."

Then he grabbed Jason by his hair and smashed their lips together. He hesitated for a second, and upon feeling no revulsion or will to pull away from the other man, he gently poked his tongue between Jason's lips. Jason opened his mouth eagerly, his tongue darting out to meet Tim's. Tim desperately pulled Jason closer, terrified that Jason would shove him away and send him a disgusted look, or worse, tell Tim he never wanted to see him again. That would break Tim completely. He distantly felt Jason's arms wrap around his thin waist so their torsos were pressed together. He ran his large, calloused hands across Tim's back and chest, causing him to moan quietly as Jason's hands discovered and massaged his sweet spots. His hands found a particular spot on Tim's back, causing the smaller boy to jump and bite down, right on Jason's tongue.

Jason pulled away and spat out blood, ignoring the low whine Tim released.

"That hurt," said Jason childishly. "You bit straight through my tongue, asshole!"

"Sorry," said Tim sheepishly, burying his face in Jason's shirt.

"We're… incestuous," said Jason, his arms still holding Tim against him.

"Mph hngh mphn nn," said Tim.

"Err… come again?"

"I said, 'It's a good thing we're not actually related then, isn't it?'" repeated Tim huffily.

Jason kissed him again, gently. "Very. So… about that Bunny costume…"

"No," said Tim.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Timmy!"

…

…

They stared at each other.

"Fine," said Tim impatiently, "but now…"

He kissed Jason briefly again.

"Steph isn't allowed to take part in it."

Jason chuckled deeply. "Good. She'd interfere."

_Note: I made sure the hands roaming thing was very obvious, because a lot of writer's I've seen make it seem like only mouths can cause pleasure. Unless it's just me being weird, I know for a fact that this isn't true._

_Also, I started this before the more recent events in the Batfam twitter, so… yeah._

_bye~_


End file.
